Love By Another Name
by XDragonsxSpectrumX
Summary: This is a Suspian song-fic. The song is 'Beautiful' from Late Night Alumni, and it shows us what Susan and Caspian feels for one another,and in the forest things get scary and cozy. Better than it sounds,I can quarantee that!


**I decided to write this on this certain evening, when I was relaxing with my faithful laptop, so why not continue reading? **

Susan sat in the library, reading an old tale she had read before, though the story never bored her. It was one of these bittersweet stories you read about when you're feeling down, and you almost feel better after reading it. Like Romeo and Juliet. Or Inseparable (it's a book from the Penny-books, but I love it, it always makes me cry. And yes, it's a book about a cancer sick girl and her horse)

She was settled in one of the couches in the corner against the window were the sunlight caressed her skin. She loved these moments she usually didn't have much time for daily. The time would appear once in a while when she didn't have duties as queen, or anything else. But now she had time- and she used it well. Sitting with her back against the wall on the soft couch surrounded by shelves filled with books, feeling the intoxicating smell by old and new books from A to Z. Nothing to hear except her own reading thoughts willingly trapped in the world of the book.

She took a deep breath and let it out happily. Oh, how good it was to be alone for a while…

But the peace and quiet was soon interrupted by the opening of the huge library doors. She furrowed her brows and sighed irritably. So much for quietness.

But a small smile soon crossed her lips as she saw who the interrupter was- indeed, the Telmarine King himself, Caspian.

He walked in between the huge shelves not noticing her sitting there, it seemed. As he walked across the floor, he carried a stable of heavy books in his arms. He walked up to the same side of the room, only in the opposite corner she was sitting. He placed the bunch on a small round table and began placing the books back in the shelf. Susan looked at one of the books, reading_ 'Advanced Astronomy_'at the spine. _He had a good professor_, she thought, and as if her thoughts were heard, Caspian turned with another book in his hand. She looked shyly up from her book giving him a tender smile. He smiled back and said his hi.

"What are you reading?" he asked enthusiastically, walking down to her. She snapped out of her thoughts, shaking her head slightly. "Oh, just a favorite of mine. I couldn't believe it when I found it in the shelf. I used to read it to Lucy in the Golden Age. '_The Invisible', _it's a really good book", she answered him, sitting up properly. He placed the book back at its rightful place, then walking back to her. He leant his arm on the corner of the shelf closest to her, looking down at her.

"It's liberating, isn't it? Just blocking it all out, living in the book instead. I remember when I was slightly younger than present; I would get tired of studying all day, so I took a break by picking out a storybook without looking, and then going to the stables. I used to sit in the hay, reading, hidden from everyone to the break of evening. My uncle was not pleased with my escapes, but that wouldn't stop me. Oh, well, I guess I've dusted down the stable of tales in my archive these recent years", he laughed, receiving a chuckle from Susan.

"Yes, I used to prefer fairytales than studies, and I still do, even though you get sleepy after a while", she said yawning slightly.

"How long have you been here?" he asked her watching her placing the book back on the grand table.

"Since… Eleven o'clock, I assume", she answered thinking twice. She watched him raising his brows surprised.

"Eleven? I suggest time for a break then? It has already passed five", he chuckled.

"Yeah, I think so", she said smiling sweetly, looking out of the window. The sun was just above the northern mountains, and the trees got a reflection of orange. She turned her attention to Caspian again as he cleared his throat.

"Say… You wouldn't do me the honor by joining me for a ride? Enjoying the sunset… Is the thought tempting?" he smirked at her. She beamed at him, mischief sparkling in her eyes.

"Too much to deny", she said happily. He smiled handsomely at her, making her knees go weak. Of course, they started to walk side by side to the stables.

As they walked, Caspian thought about how amazing Susan was to him. She was indeed his Gentle queen, and he had feelings for her he so absolutely didn't deny to her. He knew she felt something strong too, but they were careful not the show anything inappropriate in public. He would find it very difficult not to watch her training archers or doing any other stuff that she normally does every day. Like when she comes down for breakfast every morning, he greeted her with respect and care, especially Peter. But when they were alone in the halls, he had stolen a kiss or two, but not without having ones stolen too from Susan.

And it wasn't just her personality that attracted him, it was also her beauty. Her milky, soft skin, her silky, shiny, almost black hair flowing down her torso and back… Her eyes and how they captured him in this trance he couldn't get out of, except if she broke eye contact.

He enjoyed every time he had with her, and he would do anything just to spend a second more with her alone… And alone time with her on a hack, was his favorite.

Before he knew it they were standing in front of the stalls of their horses.

"**Here we are, finally together**

**Holding close, never release this feeling, this moment, my dream is now**

**Alive in you…"**

The trees swooshed past them as they cantered on the forest path, not minding the animals crossing the path before them. Caspian on his brave Destrier looked back with a grin on his face at Susan, who was riding her faithful Iris, and speeded up. He heard her bib her tongue, to urge her mare forwards, successfully galloping past him. Her wonderful laughter ringed in his ears and he kept up with her for a minute or two until they cut the path, and rode deeper into the woods. They jumped over logs, and when a small circle-ish clear-cut showed itself, Susan used the opportunity to give her horse a break. Just as Caspian trotted into the circle, he saw her coming to a halt. As if it went in slow motion, he saw Iris rear in the middle of the sunset, and Susan holding on with a small smile on her lips.

"'**Cause you're beautiful**

**Something in your eyes tells me I have found**

**Love that never dies**

She gave him a dazzling smile, and everything went into normal speed.

**I don't have to dream, **

**Reality is beautiful in you**

**I've never felt more true…"**

He rode up to her, meeting her panting horse and slightly hyper rider, which made him only grin. He looked between the trees and above the mountains, seeing the sun settling down behind the tops.

"Look", he said, nodding to north. Susan ran her eyesight over to the direction Caspian was nodding, and there she saw the orange sun slowly hiding behind the rocky mountains for the night. The sight made her gasp, as the light dimmed, and soon enough, disappeared.

She hadn't noticed Caspian before he had positioned at her right side, so close that their feet in their stirrups brushed against each other.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she said dreamingly, not noticing his glance.

"**There you are, **

**Finally the answer…**

"Yes, it is", he said huskily, still gazing at her. She turned her eyes on him as she reacted on the huskiness in his voice. She suddenly had a feeling he wasn't talking about the sunset anymore.

**Take my hand, **

**Never release the sweetness, the magic, and happiness I've found in you…" **

She just gave him an assuring smile, and spoke; "Shall we ride on?"

He shifted his eyes, tightened his rains, then said; "Mhm, but try not to lag too much!" he joked, urging Destrier into a gallop. She kicked her heels into Iris` side, feeling her horse leap into a gallop as well, yelling; "Hah! In your dreams!"

"**Cause you're beautiful **

**Something in your eyes tells me I have found**

**Love that never dies**

She rode past Destrier in a speed that utterly surprised Caspian, in almost a totally-out-of-balance way. He heard her shout; "Now who's falling behind?" He laughed and challenged her into a race.

**I don't have to dream,**

**Reality is beautiful in you**

**I never felt more true…" **

They galloped up a hill and into a path, with Susan in the lead. Caspian started to feel frustrated, but melted once again, when he saw Susan send him a backward glance, with a mischievous smirk on her lips.

The path widened more, and then Caspian decided to catch up with her. He made encouraging noises and snapped his tongue so Destrier could penetrate past Iris, much to Susan`s awe. He heard her gasp and was to turn around to give her a wink, but when he turned his upper body-

_THUNK!_

He hit a branch his was riding into, and fell off Destrier. Susan halted her horse, and jumped off her, before rushing to Caspian.

"**Here we are…**

She sat down on her knees beside his sprawled figure, calling his name. Receiving no response, she placed her cheek right above his mouth, to check if he was breathing-he was.

"Caspian", she called, shaking his shoulder slightly- no sign. She now started to worry.

"Caspian!" she called again, shaking his shoulder weightier.

"Boo!" Caspian poked up, somewhat spooking her. She then heard him laugh, so she started to laugh too, seeing he was fine from the hit. She laughed into his shirt, and he was relieved that she hadn't worried too much.

He tickled her ribs, making her squirm and fall over to her back, with him hovering over her. She rested her head against his wrist, and tried to break free from his hands.

"Stop it!" she laughed, and he stopped when he saw that she started hyperventilating.

She sighed and he looked into her brilliantly blue eyes, smiling sheepishly. He found her hand with his free hand, intertwining their fingers. She caressed his fingers with hers, almost as in trance.

He decided to tell her what he had wanted to say for so long, and now was the time to speak. He swallowed hard and got her attention by confessing passionately;

"'**Cause you're beautiful**

"You have won my heart, my sister, my bride. You have won my heart with a single glance"

**Something in your eyes tells me I have found**

Susan smiled and pushed him over onto his back again, rolling over onto his torso. He stroked her back with his warm arms.

**Love that never dies **

"I think you have won mine- Caspian X", she replied passionately. He smiled back at her, and she finished it with a sweet kiss. (From Arn The Knight Templar. I thought it would have fitted in her, so I tried. I found it very lovely)

**I don't have to dream, **

He kissed her back with just as much sweetness,

**Reality is beautiful in you **

He thought about how such a beauty could come to him, and be his angel, his first and eternal love. Like Susan could read his mind, she kissed him again, and this time, he kissed her more roughly, with more passion, and just as much love radiated from her.

**I never felt more true…" **

Caspian worked from her lips to her muzzle and from her chin to the column of her neck, running his hands across her back. She synched with his frame with hers, and gasped as he trailed kisses down her neck and on her collarbone.

He rolled her onto her back, just to paste a feather light kiss on her lips. Susan brought up a hand and stroked his cheek and jaw, tucking some dark hair locks behind his ear, framing his handsome face. She sighed happily and felt him mouth the word;

"**Beautiful…" **

**Tada! Too lovey-dovey? Too weak? Myself, I would say I could work on the beginning, but I don't know what you think :p Feel free to review! **

**Have a good summer everyone, and:**

**I own nothing! **


End file.
